Soft Skeletons
by carryonmy-waywardson
Summary: Dean is out of Hell, and has nightmares about the torture that went on in the pit. Castiel comes to his rescue, and lends a hand.


**Description:** Inspired by "_Soft Skeletons_" by Anberlin;  
Dean is fresh out of hell, and keeps having dreams about the extra curricular activities he did down in the pit. He relies on Castiel to give him advice, tell him what he's doing is right, and just be there as a shoulder to lean on.  
**Warnings:** Other than angel/human sex? None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own _nothing_; Dean and Castiel belong to Eric Kripke and the other lovely writers of Supernatural. The lyrics belong to Anberlin.  
**Word Count:** 6,272

_

* * *

When the light starts to burn, and the pain returns,  
I just wish that I could heal the hurt you feel tonight.  
There's life in your veins.  
These needles are chains to hold you down;  
How can you expect to win this war?  
You're too afraid to fight.  
Are you too afraid to fight?_

Dean's been out of Hell for six months - roughly _one-hundred and eighty days_, and every time he lays his head on the grimy motel pillow all he can think about are the souls he tortured. The blood, the _screams_, and the pain on their faces; the way he would _never _set the blade down, not until he was done, and not until there was nothing left of the corpse in front of him.

He'd always jolt awake, sitting up-right in the bed, breathing heavy. Dean would always look over at Sam, mentally screaming at his little brother, yelling at the words he wished to speak. But, he couldn't tell Sam what happened in hell; he couldn't tell anyone.

Pushing the sheet off his legs, Dean swung them over the bed, resting them on the shaggy carpet. His head throbbed, almost as if his thoughts were pounding at his skull, demanding to be let out.

"_Castiel_," Dean breathed, shutting his eyes and forcing tears out. It was the first time, since he'd been out of the cage, that Dean _needed_ Castiel, just for emotional support. Dean knew that Castiel was _his_ angel; his protector, so to speak, and his savior, and he was always there for him.

Dean opened his eyes, tears pouring from them as he looked up; expecting to see nothing in the small motel room, but not surprised when his eyes fell on a tall figure.

"Dean, you called." Castiel's voice was hard, almost professional and it only made Dean want to cry more. He was suffering, emotional _and _physical pain and all he wanted was a friend - someone to talk to. Instead, he got Castiel in his business form, and he sighed, pushing himself onto his feet.

"I just wanted to talk." Dean sniffled and ran a rough hand under his eyes, wiping away stubborn tears that had been there. He looked at the dark figure in front of him, watching as Castiel took a step forward; stepping into the light that illuminated his eyes, making them seem even more blue than they really were.

"About?" Castiel stood perfectly still with his eyes locked on the hunter. He felt bad for Dean, he really did, but he was instructed not to get too close to his charge; and he'd already done that.

"Can we.." Dean shuffled his feet, dropping his eyes to the floor as he shut them tightly. "Can we go sit outside? I don't want Sammy to hear." Dean turned his head, opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at his brother, who was sleeping on the adjacent bed. He looked peaceful, and Dean was afraid he'd over-hear and that peacefulness would be gone.

Castiel nodded and took hold of Dean's hand, leading him to the door of his motel room. The angel walk out in the cold air without flinching and Dean followed; shivering as the cold wind hit his face.

"Hold on." Dean pulled his hand away from the safe-haven that was Castiel's hold, and walked back into the room. Grabbing his jacket, Dean slipped it on and walked back out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

When he came back out, Dean saw Castiel sitting on the edge of balcony, between the bars. His legs were dangling over the edge, and he turned his head; eyes burning on Dean once again.

Dean sighed and walked over to Castiel, before sitting next to him; leaning his forehead against the railing.

"Something is bothering you," Castiel whispered and Dean nodded his head, chuckling as he shut his eyes. The angel sat there, staring at the hunter before he slipped his arm around the man's shoulder reassuringly.

Dean swallowed hard and lifted his head, eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at Castiel. He sighed and ran a hand down his face just as the tears fell, streaking his cheeks and making them glow in the soft moonlight.

"I did horrible things, Cas.." Dean sucked in a deep breath, leaning into Castiel slightly. He felt the angel shake his head and he chuckled, louder than necessary, and closed his eyes.

"I tortured poor, innocent souls while I was in Hell.. I sliced them up, listened to them _scream_ and beg for their lives…" Dean swallowed at the bitterness that arose in his throat and felt Castiel's body tense.

"They were anything but _innocent_, Dean." Castiel's voice was soft, and kind as he spoke, rubbing Dean's bicep gently. "They were damned to Hell for deeds that were unholy; unspeakable."

Dean shook his head and wrapped a hand around Castiel's trench coat, gripping it tightly.

"I don't care, Castiel! I tortured them.. I didn't stop, no matter how much they were begging.." Dean's voice dropped and he mumbled - "I don't know why you saved me from Hell… it's not like I deserved it."

Castiel looked down at the man beside him, feeling the empty spot in his chest throb dully; if he were human, and _had_ a heart, it would be broken. All Castiel wanted to do was take all of Dean's pain, all of his _anger,_ and sadness; take it all away so he wouldn't hurt anymore. But Castiel couldn't do that - he didn't have the _ability_ to do that, but God knows he wished he could.

"You _did_ deserve to be saved, Dean," Castiel whispered against the hunter's hair, wrapping his other arm around Dean's body. "Or else I wouldn't have saved you; I wouldn't have risked everything, _everything_, Dean.. just to save you, like my Father told me to."

Dean swallowed hard and sniffled, burying his face in the material of Castiel's coat. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the angel, who smelled like fresh air, and for some reason, flowers.

"Sometimes I just want to give up, Cas.." Dean's words came out muffled against the fabric of Castiel's jacket, but the angel caught every word.

"You can_not_ give up, Dean; the world needs you." Castiel pulled Dean away from his body and stared into the hunter's eyes - they were red, puffy, and wet with tears, but Castiel _still_ thought they were beautiful.

"Sam needs you." Castiel almost growled at the hunter, his blue eyes burning into Dean's. The hunter nodded, swallowed hard and then looked down at his hand while he ran a finger along the button of Castiel's coat.

"I can't do this, Cas; I can't save the world." Dean was whispering as he tugged on the button, tugging on Castiel's jacket, before he looked up at the angel, who was smiling.

"Yes, you can." Castiel smiled at Dean while resisting the urge to kiss him; to just bridge the gap, press his lips against Dean's and get it over with.

"No, I can't." Dean sighed and looked down again, this time playing with his pajama pants.

"Are you afraid, Dean?" Castiel asked, running his hand up and down Dean's back slowly as he watched the hunter. Dean nodded slowly, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm scared _shitless_, Cas." Dean chuckled, dry and without humor, as he thought of the war he was in; Heaven and Hell, and both sides wanted him.

"They're going to tear me apart." Dean was speaking softly, running his fingertips over the soft cotton.

"Who? Angels? Demons?" Castiel held Dean closer and rested his chin on the hunter's shoulder, feeling him nod. "I won't let anyone get you, Dean." Castiel promised softly, moving his hand to rest on Dean's and squeezing it lightly.

Dean swallowed again and turned his head, watching as Castiel pulled away and smiled at him. That smile, that crooked, sweet, _angelic _smile did something to Dean and he felt his own lips pull into a grin.

"There you go." Castiel chuckled before lifting a hand, brushing the backs of his fingers under Dean's eyes. He felt a warm wetness on his skin and he pulled his hand away, wiping it on his trench coat.

"Thank you.." Dean's voice was rough but he cleared his throat, his eyes locked on Castiel's. He took a deep breath and shuffled a bit, pulling his leg out from between the bars, before leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck.

The angel wrapped his own arms around Dean and held him as close as possible, taking in every second. Then, suddenly, Dean was pulling away, arms falling from Castiel's body and beside his own. The smile on Dean's face was gone, and it was replaced with a slight pout, which Castiel wanted to kiss, and wanted to make go away.

"What's wrong?" Castiel cocked his head to the side, eyes burning on Dean's until he dropped them, staring down at the floor. He listened to the human inhale, and waited for him to blow the breath out; waited for him to tell him that _nothing _was wrong, so the feeling in his stomach would go away.

"What's going to happen to you… when this is all over?" Dean kept his voice low, and his head down; eyes darting over the cracks between the wood they were sitting on. He was almost too ashamed to lift his head and face Castiel; too afraid to see the look on the angel's face.

"What do you mean?" Castiel's forehead furrowed as he frowned slightly, moving his hand to Dean's. He took it gently in his, feeling the human's warm skin pressing against his own and sighed at the feeling.

"I mean, when this…. war happens," Dean choked out, shutting his eyes and allowing Castiel to worm his fingers between his own. "When it's over, don't you go back to Heaven?" Dean sounded like he was on the verge of crying, his voice cracking as he spoke and gave the angel's hand a light squeeze.

Castiel stared at Dean, trying to piece what he was saying together, and then he dropped his eyes with a heavy sigh. He understood what Dean meant, though he didn't _want_ to understand, and he thought of telling the human a lie.

"Yes, I will return to Heaven.." Castiel was whispering, staring down at the parking lot beneath them; watching as the moonlight shone on the cars, making them stick out in the darkness. He heard Dean sigh and lifted his head, watching as tears rolled down Dean's cheeks in the faint light.

"No, no.." Castiel whispered, lifting his free hand to Dean's face and brushing the tears away. "Why are you crying?" Castiel chuckled nervously as he curled his fingers around Dean's jaw, running his thumb lightly along the human's bottom lip.

"I don't want you to go, Cas.." The sound of Dean's voice, how heartbroken it was, caused the empty spot in Castiel's chest to throb and burn dully, for the second time that night. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there, cradling Dean's jaw in his hand and staring into his eyes.

The minutes ticked by and Castiel watched Dean's eyelids droop, and his body shiver. He stood up, breaking all contact from the man, before pulling him up as well, wrapping both arms around him.

"Lets get you inside, okay?" Castiel whispered as he helped Dean walk back to the motel room, and pushed the door open. Dean sighed at the warmth that hit his face and he walked to his bed, sitting down.

Castiel shut the door and stood in the middle of the room, throwing around ideas in his head; should he stay, help Dean fall asleep? Or should he leave, act like nothing happened and go back home? His mind was made up when Dean looked up at him and held out his hand.

Stepping closer, Castiel took the hunter's offering and sat on the bed next to him, cradling Dean's hand in his own. Dean turned his head, eyes glued to Castiel's as he smiled softly, breathing in deeply at the sudden warmth he felt.

"You need to get ready to sleep." Castiel nodded pointedly at the jacket that Dean was huddled in, and smiled. Nodding, Dean reluctantly pulled his hand away from Castiel's and removed his jacket, tossing it onto the chair beside the bed.

"You too," Dean muttered sleepily as he tugged on Castiel's trench coat, and then his dress jacket. Castiel laughed softly, nodding as he stood up, slinking out of his trench coat and jacket. He laid them on the back of the chair and removed his shoes, setting them under the chair.

"Am I ready?" Castiel sat back on bed, capturing Dean's hands in his own once more, rubbing them slowly. He listened to Dean's even breathing, and watched as he nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Mm-hmm." Dean yawned and smiled, crookedly, at Castiel. Then his hands were out of the angel's and on the sides of his face, cradling it gently. Dean studied Castiel's eyes quietly in the moonlight, watching as the light reflected off them and made them shine.

Castiel sat as still as a statue, with his hands on Dean's hips as he watched the hunter; his eyes never moving from Dean's. Then he felt one of Dean's hand move down his jaw and he shivered, smiling softly as he squeezed the man's hips.

"Will you stay with me?" Dean whispered, but he already knew the answer; it was in the clothes that lay on the chair, and the shoes that were under it. Castiel never removed his trench coat, _never_, unless he was laying with Dean.

Castiel nodded, running his hands along Dean's sides as he smiled more. "Of course," he whispered, resting his hands just below the hunter's ribcage and ran his thumbs along the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

Dean smiled and dropped his hands before moving around on the bed, laying next to Castiel and pulling the blankets over himself. Castiel followed suit; laying on the bed next to the hunter, and pulling the sheets over his body.

Turning on his side, Dean pushed himself up on one elbow, resting his head against his hand as he stared down at Castiel. The angel looked back up at him, smiling softly before lifting a hand to run his fingers down Dean's jaw. Shivering, Dean lifted his free hand and wrapped it around Castiel's wrist, smiling gently.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, running his fingertips up over the buttons of Castiel's wrist cuff. The angel nodded and breathed in deeply, letting his fingers drop to Dean's neck as he watched the hunter quietly.

Both men remained quiet; Castiel's fingertips brushing along Dean's exposed skin while Dean's fingertips ran along Castiel's hand. It seemed as though hours had passed while they lay there, fingertips exploring each other while Sam slept soundly three feet away.

"Can I…" Dean whispered, looking down as he drew small circles on the side of Castiel's neck. The angel looked up, his own fingers resting under Dean's ear, lightly rubbing the small spot where his fingertips lay.

"Can you…" Castiel whispered, smiling softly at the hunter as he pressed his palm against Dean's jaw, feeling how warm his skin was now.

"Kiss you?" Dean's voice was small and squeaky as he kept his eyes down, fingers stopping against Castiel's pulse - or what would be his pulse, had he had one. Castiel chuckled softly and hooked his fingers on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down, brushing their lips together.

"Do you have to ask?" Castiel whispered, his lips barely grazing against Dean's as he felt the human shake his head, and tremble slightly. Leaning up, Castiel pressed his mouth against Dean's and closed his eyes, sliding his hand down the back of Dean's neck slowly.

Dean trembled against Castiel and shut his eyes automatically; savoring the taste, and the _feel_, of Castiel's lips. He lingered for a second before he was moving his own lips against Castiel in a slow, hesitant kiss and moving his hand to Castiel's jaw.

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips and gripped the back of his neck, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the human's ear. Dean shuddered against the soft, slow movement and began kissing Castiel harder; swiping his tongue along the angel's bottom lip. Taking a deep breath, Castiel moved his lips against Dean's before he opened them, allowing the human's tongue entrance into his mouth.

Dean barely pressed his tongue into the angel's mouth, pushing it against Castiel's and groaning deeply at the sensation. Dean had never had a kiss so amazing, so slow, and that tasted as sweet as Castiel's. Breathing in deeply, Dean pulled away from Castiel's lips and moved, straddling the angel's hips softly.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked quietly, moving his hands so they were resting on Castiel's, as he looked down at the angel underneath him. With a soft chuckle, Castiel sat up as much as physically possible and nodded, brushing his lips against Dean's jaw.

"It's _more_ than okay, Dean." Castiel's lips inched up Dean's jaw as he spoke, every word falling hot against the hunter's skin. Closing his eyes, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and placed one hand on the middle of the angel's back, the other on the back of his head. Castiel smiled and bit Dean's jaw gently as he wrapped his own arms around the hunter's torso, hands gripping the soft cotton covering his body.

"Cas," Dean whimpered softly, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Castiel's temple, and to breathe in his sweet scent. Dropping his head, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's neck, gently flicking his tongue against his warm, stubble-laced skin.

"Mm?" Castiel moaned against Dean's neck as he kissed and licked his skin, nibbling it every once in a while, just to get a reaction from Dean. With a low chuckle, Castiel pulled away and lifted a hand to Dean's jaw, cupping it gently.

His eyes were burning on Dean's as he waited for an answer, and searched the hunter's face for one. Castiel watched as Dean shook his head, a smile appearing on his lips before they were crashed against the angel's in a soft kiss. Smiling, Castiel closed his eyes and held Dean close to his body, feeling his heartbeat, and feeling his _heat_ throughout his own vessel.

Dean was intoxicated by Castiel's kiss; it was soft, slow, but passionate, and it tasted sweeter than anything he'd _ever_ come across. All of those mixed together to leave Dean almost breathless when he kissed the angel, and leaving him wanting more once the kiss was broken.

When they pulled away, Dean was panting heavily, licking his bottom lip in an effort to get more of Castiel's taste. He opened his eyes, staring into the angel's eyes before sitting up straight and moving his hands to the bottom of his shirt. Gathering the fabric between his fingers, Dean pulled it up his stomach, keeping his eyes locked on Castiel's.

Castiel grabbed the shirt from Dean's hold and pushed it up for the human; his eyes skimming down, and landing on Dean's perfect, muscular body. He looked up just long enough to pull the tee over Dean's head, before he was tossing the shirt to the floor and his eyes went back to Dean's body; taking in every inch of exposed skin.

Running his hands down Dean's bare sides, Castiel ran his thumbs along the human's stomach, outlining his abs softly. Dean shivered against the angel's warm,_ almost_ too soft touch and shut his eyes, his hands returning to Castiel's back. Both were breathing heavily as Castiel explored Dean's body; pressing his palm against the human's stomach and splaying his fingers, reveling in the body heat.

Dean stayed quiet, save for his breathing and other various small noises that came from the back of his throat. He hummed, quietly, as Castiel ran his hands up and along his chest, then to his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. Swallowing hard, Dean's breathing faltered momentarily, and when Castiel's touch brushed along the hand-print on Dean's shoulder, he pushed his hips against the angel.

Castiel smiled and licked his lower lip, before taking it between his teeth, chewing on it lightly as he pressed his hand against the hand-print. He watched Dean writhe and felt the human's hips moving against his own and he shut his eyes, giving the mark a light squeeze.

"Castiel.." Dean growled softly, forgetting all about Sam, who was still asleep on the bed beside them, and tipped his head back. He drew in a deep breath, feeling heat pass through the mark, and then throughout his entire body as he kept pressing his hips down against Castiel.

"Hm?" Castiel breathed out, gliding his thumb over Dean's shoulder slowly, while his other fingers remained pressed against the bright red, raised mark. Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently, to keep himself from moaning out loudly.

"The mark, it's sensitive." Dean mumbled around his lip, tilting his head forward and opening his eyes, staring at Castiel. Smiling, Castiel nodded and pulled his hand away, before resting them on the dark gray sweatpants Dean was wearing.

"I know. When I touched it, you felt arousal, and so did I." Castiel nodded toward the small, tight space between their covered cocks and smiled more. Dean looked down between their bodies to see a bulge in the front of Castiel's pants, and he bit his lip harder.

"Want me to take care of that..." Dean asked, moving his hands to fumble with the buttons on Castiel's dress-shirt. The angel sighed softly and nodded, watching the hunter's hands as they nervously worked on un-fastening all the buttons of his shirt. As he watched, Castiel moved a hand to the front of Dean's sweats, palming his cock through the thick fabric and grinning when he heard the human moan.

"_Damnit,_" Dean muttered, his hands shaky as he worked on the last few buttons of Castiel's shirt. Finally getting them undone, Dean bit his lip and pushed his hips up against Castiel's hand, feeling himself grow hard from the angel's touch. Pushing the thin fabric aside, Dean pressed his hands against Castiel's stomach and ran them up and over his chest. The angel shuddered under Dean's touch and grabbed the hunter's cock through his pants, stroking it slowly.

"Castiel," Dean whimpered, digging his nails into Castiel's chest as he felt the fabric of his sweat pants wrap around his cock. Castiel smiled and kept stroking Dean's cock slowly, moving his free hand to the mark on the hunter's shoulder.

"We have a bond, you and I." Castiel leaned up, pressing his lips to Dean's neck as he gave the mark a squeeze, causing the hunter to moan out loudly. He heard Dean's teeth clank together, signifying that he had shut his mouth quickly, and pulled away; pulling his hand from Dean's cock.

Dean moaned at the loss and swallowed hard, looking down at Castiel, watching as he lifted his hand, before feeling two fingers on his forehead. Shutting his eyes, Dean braced himself for what was about to happen; the room was lit brightly, and Dean could feel himself being wrapped in it. When they light fell away, Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel hovering over him, smiling in the soft moonlight.

"Where are we?" Dean lifted a hand to brush along Castiel's side, pushing the shirt away from his skin. Smiling, Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly, moving his hands to the hunter's hips, pulling at the waistband of his sweats.

Dean had no objections and he kissed Castiel greedily, hungry for more of his taste, and for their tongues pressed against each other. As they kissed, Castiel's tongue worked on prying Dean's lips apart while his hands worked on removing the hunter's pants. He worked the fabric down Dean's legs, breaking the kiss momentarily to drop his head down, placing small kisses along the human's chest.

Sighing, Dean pushed his hips up to allow Castiel to remove the sweat pants, and watched as the angel's head moved lower and lower down his stomach. He could feel the rough cotton slipping down his legs, sighed louder as a cool breeze blew over his naked body as he kicked out of the pants.

"You can be as loud as you want to be." Castiel muttered against Dean's skin, and he swallowed hard, watching as Castiel's shirt blew away from his body. With a nod, Dean lifted his hand to the angel's head, fingers intertwined in his short, brown locks. Castiel's mouth trailed from one of Dean's hip bones to the other, teeth gently nipping at the protruding bone, before kissing down his thigh slowly.

Laying on the bed watching Castiel, Dean breathed hard, one hand pulling the angel's hair softly, and the other on the bed beside his leg, gripping the sheet. He could feel Castiel's warm lips against his skin, inching closer to his cock and he shut his eyes, moaning out.

Castiel chuckled as he kissed toward Dean's inner thigh, gently biting at his skin as he moved a hand to Dean's cock. Brushing his fingers over the head, Castiel moved his mouth to the base of Dean's erection and gently sucked at the skin, eliciting a louder moan from the hunter.

"Cas," Dean moaned out, combing his fingers through Castiel's hair as he felt the angel's tongue against his cock. When Castiel licked up the shaft of his cock, Dean felt almost as if an electric shock went through his body, and he shuddered, gripping the angel's hair harder.

Closing his eyes, Castiel stopped at the head of Dean's cock, taking it in his mouth before pausing. He'd seen how to give head before, but he'd never _done_ it - Dean was his first, and his _only_, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Opening his eyes, Castiel looked up at the hunter; watching the way his lips fell apart and watched as he licked his bottom lip slowly.

Sighing, Castiel took half of Dean's cock into his mouth as he wrapped his hand around the base, and began sucking slowly. Dean pushed his hips up, pushing his cock further into Castiel's mouth, and the angel relaxed; allowing Dean deeper into his throat. Closing his eyes, Castiel began sucking Dean a bit harder, resting one hand on the hunter's thigh, and the other on his lower stomach; his thumb wrapped around the base of Dean's cock.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he arched his back, digging his hands into Castiel's hair, and the bed sheets, even harder. He felt the angel's tongue slip over his shaft, before feeling his mouth pull off, and then that tongue was dancing along the head of his cock. Moaning loudly, Dean shoved his hips up, and tugged on Castiel's head harder, his actions _begging _the angel to keep going.

With a grin, Castiel took Dean's cock back into his mouth, sucking harder than before as he bobbed his head up and down - just like he'd seen in the movies. Panting, Dean fell back against the bed and pulled his hand away from Castiel's hair, and to the pillow under his head. He bunched it in his fingers and pulled, tugging hard on his bottom lip as Castiel sucked his cock.

Castiel pulled away and sat back on his heels on the bed, watching Dean as he bite his lower lip. The hunter's eyes snapped open and fell on Castiel, who was pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. Sitting up, Dean dropped his hand from the pillow and onto his stomach, watching Castiel with hungry eyes; wanting to see more of the angel.

Blushing faintly, Castiel stood next to the bed and faced Dean as he unbuckled his belt and started undoing his pants. Dean's eyes never left Castiel's hands, watching their every movement as he inched his hand closer to his cock. Biting his lower lip, Castiel slipped his pants off, along with his boxers, and kicked them away.

"Oh.." Dean moaned out, his eyes taking in the image in front of him; Castiel's naked, tan body was perfect, and his cock was hard. Dean bit his lip and moved his eyes to Castiel's, smiling softly at the angel before motioning to him.

Castiel crawled back on the bed, straddling Dean's legs as he moved his hands to the hunter's shoulders. Dean's hands found their way to the angel's hips and he pulled Castiel close, leaning up to kiss him softly. As they kissed, Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and stroked it slowly, speeding up slightly with every moan Castiel made.

"Dean," Castiel whispered breathlessly as he pulled from the hunter's lips and dropped his head, resting it against Dean's. Panting slightly, Castiel pushed his hips up against Dean's hand, bouncing slightly on the hunter's legs.

Dean drew in a deep breath as he pulled his hand away from Castiel and brought it to the angel's lips. "Suck on them, please," he whispered as he drummed his fingertips against Castiel's mouth, before he took them between his lips.

Closing his eyes, Dean sucked in another breath, letting it out slowly as he felt Castiel sucking on his fingers. The angel swirled his tongue over the digits, and mouth-fucked them slowly, getting them soaking wet.

"That's enough," Dean swallowed hard as Castiel pulled his lips off the hunter's fingers, blushing more as he bit his lip. Smiling, Dean slipped his hand down under Castiel and pressed them against his tight hole, listening to the angel moan. As he pushed a finger in, Dean moved one hand to Castiel's ass, spreading his cheeks slowly, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Ah, De-" Castiel whimpered loudly as he felt Dean's finger slide inside of him; feeling his insides stretch, and burn a little at the intrusion. Dean kissed along Castiel's shoulders and mumbled soft words, telling Castiel that it was okay, and just to relax.

Castiel nodded and relaxed his muscles around Dean's finger, allowing it to sink in another inch before he was moaning and panting hard. Smiling against Castiel's skin, Dean pressed the first finger all the way, giving Castiel a second to adjust before he pulled it out. As the digit slipped out, Castiel's body shuddered against Dean and he bit his bottom lip.

"Dean, what… are you doing that for.." Castiel yelped out the last word as he felt both of Dean's fingers against his tight ass. Dean could feel the angel's muscles tightening around his fingers and he groaned, biting Castiel's skin gently.

"Getting you ready for my cock.." Dean pushed his fingers in more, up to the first knuckle, and listened to Castiel suck in a breath. Smirking, Dean leaned up and pressed his lips to Castiel's sweat-slick neck and bit it, causing the angel to yelp louder. As he yelped, Dean pushed his fingers in deeper, feeling the muscles of Castiel's ass relax, then tighten.

Soon Castiel was pushing hips against Dean's fingers, and moaning in _pleasure_, rather pain, until Dean pulled his fingers out. The angel made a deep whining noise in his throat and chewed harder on his bottom lip; his ass hurt, but he was too hard to notice.

"Ready?" Dean asked, bringing his hand to his own mouth before spitting on it and then rubbing the saliva on his cock. His eyes never left Castiel's as he stroked his cock slowly, getting it nice and slick before he saw the angel nod.

"Yes." Castiel's voice was even as he smiled softly at the hunter and lifted his hips, hovering over Dean's cock. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck before allowing the hunter to guide him down onto his cock, moaning loudly when he felt Dean enter him.

Dean had one hand on the base of his cock while the other lay on Castiel's hip, helping guide him down. As he took Dean in, inch by inch, Castiel shoved his fingers into the hunter's hair and tugged roughly, breathing hard. Dean chuckled and bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as he chewed on it, feeling Castiel's tight, warm heat wrap around his cock.

When he was half way inside of Castiel, Dean removed his hand from his cock and gripped the angel's other hip. Castiel was moaning loudly in Dean's ear as the last few inches of the hunter's cock slipped into his ass.

"_Dean_," Castiel whimpered as he sat on Dean's cock, letting himself get adjusted to it before he felt his hips being rocked back and forth. Chewing on the skin of his lip, Castiel moved his hips in the same rhythm Dean was moving them in, clenching his muscles around the hunter's cock.

"Cas," Dean grunted as he lay back against the pillows, pulling Castiel's hands away from his hair as he pushed his hips up against the angel. Groaning, Dean closed his eyes and pulled Castiel's hips up, then pushing them back down; making the angel bounce up and down on his cock slowly. He could feel Castiel's muscles tightening and relaxing around his cock and he dug his fingernails into the angel's skin, roughly pushing his hips up against Castiel's.

Castiel leaned back on his hands, arching his back slightly as he started riding Dean slowly; rotating his hips slightly. Breathing hard, Castiel dug his fingers into the bed sheets as he started slamming his hips down against Dean, causing him to moan out. Dean could feel his body tense, and his balls tighten, from only a few minutes of being inside of Castiel, but he held off; wanting Castiel to enjoy himself.

Dean pushed his hips up against Castiel whenever he pulled up; listening to the sound of skin slapping against skin before Dean's hips were back on the bed, and Castiel was slamming back ont op of him.

"Cas, I'm gonna cum.." Dean groaned out as he gripped Castiel's hips hard enough to bruise and slammed the angel down onto his cock. Castiel moaned loudly as he kept riding Dean harder, his body covered in sweat, and his breathing coming heavier and heavier. Slamming down on Dean once more, Castiel tightened his muscles around the hunter's cock and heard him groan louder; his fingernails dragging down Castiel's thighs.

"Fuck!" Dean all but screamed as he roughly pushed into Castiel and came inside of him; his hot cum filling Castiel's ass as he panted hard, riding out the orgasm. Swallowing hard, Castiel pushed himself up and moved one hand to the headboard behind Dean, while the other went to his cock. He wrapped his hand around his erection and started stroking slowly, grinding his hips down against Dean.

"Dean.." Castiel whined, his hand pumping up and down his cock faster as he felt his body shudder, his balls tighten before he groaned loudly. He felt fingernails digging up his sides as he gave his cock one more tug, before cumming all over Dean and himself. Both men panted, Castiel's breathing harder than Dean's, as they came down from their orgasms.

Castiel lifted himself off Dean's cock, groaning as his length pulled from the angel's ass, and fell to the bed beside the hunter. Turning over, Dean wrapped Castiel in his arms and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the angel's neck.

"That was... interesting," Castiel lifted a hand to barely brush his fingers along the hand-print he'd given Dean the day he saved him from Hell. While he moved his fingers along Dean's skin, Castiel pulled away and watched the hunter carefully; watching the way Dean closed his eyes, and the way his mouth turned up into a smile.

"It was nice," Dean whispered, leaning in to brush his lips along Castiel's collar bone, smelling sweat and cum on the angel's skin. Lifting his head, Dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel, who was smiling softly at him.

"Thank you," Dean whispered, idly running his thumb along Castiel's hipbone, his eyes never leaving the angel's. Castiel nodded and leaned in, kissing Dean softly before pulling away, whispering softly, "You're welcome, Dean."

With a heavy sigh, Dean dropped his head back onto the pillow and pulled Castiel close to his body, not caring about the mess on either of their bodies, or the fact that they weren't in his and Sam's motel room. Dean only cared about Castiel in that moment; he _only _cared about the angel, and what they had done, and that was it. He left all thoughts of Hell, torturing, and the war they were in back in the motel room with Sam.

Dean's eyes closed and he listened to Castiel humming softly, a song Dean wasn't quite familiar with, but loved immediately. As Castiel hummed, Dean held him tight, skin pressed against skin, with the moonlight illuminating their bodies.

For the first time in his six months, Dean didn't have nightmares; no dreams about Alistair, Lucifer, or even any of the angels, beside one - Castiel. Dean dreamed of the two of them, Castiel and himself, going somewhere where the angels and demons couldn't find them and doing nothing but making love and laying together.


End file.
